How Arya saved Jon Snow
by lewis01
Summary: Arya, during her journey with the Hound, visits a town in Westeros called Essos. There she finds a poor, mistreated girl who she befriends and saves. She take the girl, Juliet, to Castle Black because that's the only place Arya knows she has family.
1. Arya in Essos

Arya stood cautiously at the side of the Hound's horse. He was paying for a good place to stay. _Remember, you are a boy, okay? _The Hounds words kept flowing through her mind over and over again.

These people were dirty, their ground was solely mud, they had long, untamable beards, and the whole place smelled like piss. She couldn't quite decide why, but she felt very comfortable here.

In the distance, surrounded by the animalistic men was a beautiful young girl, not much older than Arya herself, with piercing blue eyes and a gown to match with her chestnut hair braided back in the front but flowing loosely around her shoulders. She looked frightened but comfortable; these were clearly her familiar surroundings. Arya caught the girl's eye and the beautiful and frightened girl sashayed her way over to where Arya was standing.

"Your father tells us you're something of a hero, my lord," The girl bowed her head down to Arya. "What's your name?"

"Arry," Arya answered perhaps to quickly. Arya was very uncomfortable acting like a young man around and pretty girl. "And yours, m'lady?" Arya bowed her head just like the mystery girl had done.

An amused smile plastered onto the girls face and a soft laugh rang through Arya's ear. "M'lady," She said mockingly, "Sorry," She adds as she realizes her rudeness, "I'm Juliet."

That night they men in Essos threw Arya and the Hound a welcoming feast. Even though Arya new it was just an excuse for them to drink, she ate her fill until she could hardly move.

When everyone, spare a few men, was done eating, Bathros, their leader, stood at his seat in the middle of the biggest table and chanted "Haheehoha" and the rest of the men sang the same peculiar phrase back at him and then all fell silent.

"As a welcoming gift to our new friends, we present…" He leads over to Arya and whispers "What's your name again boy?" Arya told him grudgingly and he proceeded "Arry one free fuck with our Juliet!" The whole crowd cheered and picked up Arya and carried her to the mystery girl's tent.

Arya's eyes frantically scanned the crowd looking for the Hound waiting for him to help her, but when she found him he was passed out drunk in a corner of the hall.


	2. You're high born

When Arya arrived at the girl's tent all the men scattered quickly and Juliet's two handmaidens reached out and grabbed either of Arya's arms and pulled her in. When she turned around, Arya was face to face with the girl lounging on her cot, stark naked.

"Thank you Helena, Mellie, leave us. " Juliet ordered the handmaiden, one of which hit Arya's arse on the way out and winked at her. Arya looked uncomfortable looking at the girl's body and questioning.

"I had to make it at least kind of believable," Juliet said as if answering Arya's unspoken question while she got up from the bed and began to walk towards Arya. Arya was so afraid and didn't know what to do and before she knew it, Juliet's body was pressed against hers. But before Arya had the chance to run, Juliet reached behind Arya's head and grabbed her silk robe off of the hook. She wrapped herself up and sat back on the cot, looking straight at Arya. "Sit." She commanded and Arya obeyed. "So this is the first time you've seen a grown woman's body." It wasn't a question.

"I… I" Arya looked for words but none came out.

"Well don't look so disgusted," Juliet told her humorously. Noticing that

Arya had began to panic she added "Don't worry we're not going to do anything."

All of the tensions in Arya's body was releases and she finally found words, "Are you… upset" Arya stammered out, "That I'm… not interested?"

Another golden laugh, like the one she'd heard before, escaped Juliet's lips, she shook her head until the laughing had subsided enough for her to speak. "Of course you're not interested, you're a girl!" Her angelic laughter continued, "what? You thought I was as thick as all those bastards out there?"

Arya's recently released tension was all back. _Someone knows_ she thought in her frenzied panic.

Catching on to Arya's uneasiness, Juliet added, "You're worried I'm gonna go out there and tell everyone. Tell them that there's another girl so they can strap you down and fuck you like they do to me. I don't know _why _you think I would do that, but that's what you're afraid of."

"Well most people would think it's someone else's turn to sacrifice" Arya said in a low voice that was uncommon to her.

"Well, I don't know who these terrible people you've met in your life are, but I can assure you that I am not like them. Why would I want you to be hurt like I've been hurt?"

"It just makes sense is all," Arya said even quieter, ashamed of her assumptions.

"Fair enough," Juliet said grinning at innocent Arya, "Where's your family?" Arya opened her mouth to talk but Juliet interrupted her, "And don't try to tell me that man is your father"

"My father is dead," Arya told her solemnly, "my mother and older brother as well. I have two little brothers but only the Gods know where they are, my sister is at Kings Landing, and I have another brother at The Wall." Arya finished and looked into Juliet's cool blue eyes to see if her answer was sufficient. Juliet's nodding in response told her that it was.

"So that's why you're so suspicious of everyone," Juliet took in Arya's confusion, "You're high born. I heard that one of the Stark girls got away after your father's beheading, but I would have assumed it was the older one, not you, Arya Stark."

"How do you know all that?" Arya questioned her.

"People around here talk. I knew that your 'father' wore nice armor so he had to have defended someone in high power; I assumed it was your actual father but now I'm thinking maybe not, maybe he got away as well. Anyway, I didn't know why someone of his status would be defending a little girl and I knew by his appearance that it was not out of the goodness of this heart so I knew you had to be someone important. There were a few names I had in mind: your sister, you, the Tyrell girl, the Bolton girl, Roslin Tully, Myrcellla Baratheon, plus a few more. And then, after looking at your features, I concluded that you were from the North so that left you, your sister, and the Bolton girl. I don't know much about the Bolton girl besides that she's supposed to be fat and you are not, and then when you said your sister is in King's Landing and I've heard so recently of Sansa's wedding, I knew that you were Arya Stark." Juliet finished and a proud smile snuck onto her lips. Arya looked at her in confusion and awe.

"Wait," Arya snapped out of the trance, "Sansa's wedding? To Jofferey?" Arya asked her, practically begging with her voice.

"No, not to Jofferey, he is now betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. No, your sister married Lord Tyrion."

"The imp!?" Arya exclaimed in surprise. Juliet nodded her head in response. For the first time in her life, Arya felt truly bad for he sister.

"I've met Lord Tyrion, he's a decent man…" Juliet trailed off.

"He's raped you." Arya declared and Juliet's head snapped up and her ice blue eyes met Arya's northern grey ones.

A crooked and sadistic smile appeared on Juliet's lips, "Arya, dear, they've all raped me." Arya's eyes never left Juliet's but Juliet looked down at her hands in her lap and continued, her grin all but disappeared, "they used to strap me down, that's what these are from," Juliet lifted up her wrists showing deep scars from leather or rope digging into her skin, "I've got them on my ankles too-"

Arya interrupted her, "how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen," Juliet answered, her gaze never shifting, "do you want to hear more?"

Arya nodded cautiously and Juliet continued her stories.

"Eventually I learned that being tied down was the worst part of it all. The feeling of total loss of control. That was worse than... the pain. Now I just lay flat and think of my childhood: swimming with my brother, the poor mutt that followed me around day in and day out even though I didn't feed it, we couldn't afford to. My first kiss, how gentle it was, I've forgotten what gentle feels like, and then, its over just as soon as it started. He rolls his fat arse off of me and I curl up and remember that nothing lasts forever and that I must make the best of my situation. And then when he starts stroking me and kissing me in places that ought not to be kissed, it doesn't hurt so bad," Juliet looked up at Arya, a single tear spilled down her cheek. "You're afraid too-"

"I'm not afraid!" Arya Interrupted Juliet.

"You are," Juliet said calmly to Arya, "and you mask it almost as well as I do and the people around you don't see it, but I recognize it. It's the same look I see every time I look in the looking glass. Arya, you're strong, I'm strong, but that doesn't mean we can't be afraid."

"Come with me," Arya said, her face lighting up with anticipation, "I'm not sure where I am going but you can come too. I can get you away from here, away from these pigs. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Oh, little wolf, if only I could have your innocence," Juliet said, her face growing tired, "I can't go with you." Juliet looked at Arya whose face demanded immediate explanation. "I can't go with you because then they will find another girl to take me place and I can't let this be anyone else's life."

Arya looked at her in complete disbelief, "You're willing to sacrifice yourself for some other girl that you don't even know How do you know they wont find wives or pay for whores? How do you know?" Arya was demanding now.

"Because I've been living with them for 10 years."

"Since you were seven?" Arya asked. Juliet nodded. "And they've been… since then?" Juliet nodded a second time.

"I can't let anyone take my place because then that poor girl will bear so many bastard children she will destroy herself."

"And you… can't…" Arya trailed off.

"Arya, do you know what happens when a girl of seven years gets fucked?" Arya shook her head. "It messes everything up… down there," Juliet continued, "I can't have children. I've never even bled."

Arya looked at her in disbelief. Juliet's face became frantic and her eyes searched everywhere. "They're coming. Get under the covers quick, no don't take anything off just get under." Arya did as she was told and slid under the covers.

Juliet removed her robe and made her hair messy, following her lead

Arya did the same.

"Let me do the talking. Pretend to sleep." Juliet told Arya.

Arya looked at Juliet's exposed body and a pang of guilt struck her. "Get under the covers," Arya told her.

"One of us has to look convincing," Juliet snapped at her, "Plus, they've all already seen me," Juliet added in a playful tone, "now sleep."

One of the men Arya saw before, probably the skinniest of the lot came traipsing into the room. He lay on the cot next to Juliet and was groping her naked body. Arya could feel herself growing angrier.

The man, Wilfred, looked over at Arya, "Why's 'e still got 'is tunic on?

Juliet laughed her golden laugh and answered him nonchalantly, "You only need to take the pants off to fuck."

He laughed a hearty laugh that sent chills down Juliet's spine.

"Well now it's my turn," Wilfred declared and turned Juliet's shoulders, previously facing Arya, upwards and began to suck on her breasts. His hands found his way to her arse and stroked it violently.

"Hold on Willy," Juliet exclaimed, " I've got to get him out of here first. Go get Helena and Millie and I'll send for you when I'm ready." He looked at her with suspicion. "Well, I don't want you to see his manhood or you'll feel incompetent with your own." This did the trick and Wilfred got up and left in a huff.

"Come on lets go!" Arya flung herself out from under the covers and grabbed Juliet's hand.

Juliet stayed still and looked at Arya with a sad smile. "I can't, my dear, I can't let anyone else have this life. Go now. At least stay for the night so I can see you tomorrow." Arya walked away with a heart full of guilt and pain for her new friend. She saw Juliet's two handmaidens walking by and wondered why it couldn't have been one of them in Juliet's situation.

"…She's so pampered….They're so good to her…." Arya heard snippets of the young girls' conversation and felt her face turn red with hate. She had the desire to pull the dagger from her trousers and stab it through both of their hearts, so she did.

Juliet got redressed; she knows that Wilfred likes to undress her. But he never came. No one came for her, and softly she drifted into a deep sleep.

In the morning she awoke and was ready to break her fast. She called to her handmaidens but they didn't come. No one came. Outside was as silent as death.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Juliet stepped outside of her tent and the ground was wet with what she assumed was the night's dew. She looked down, however, and saw that the dirt was streaked with red.

She lifted her eyes and saw piles of men, the men she has known for ten long years, bloodied and dead. Her eyes scanned the horrid scene and she found Arya and The Hound standing a good distance away from her, covered in blood.

"You did this?" Juliet approached them, anger rising in her voice. Arya nodded. To both Arya and Juliet's surprise, Juliet ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Arya's petite body and let the sobs that she has kept inside for ten years run free.

After the initial shock and tears of joy, Juliet began to panic. What was she going to do now? Where would she go?

Sensing Juliet's frenzy the Hound told her "I'm going to take you to the wall with this one. Her brother is there."

Juliet looked from Arya to The Hound. A sly smile was creeping its way onto Arya's face. This time Juliet wrapped her arms around the Hound who just stood there awkwardly.

After discussing their plans for travel, Juliet ran inside her tent to put on suitable clothes for the trip. She found a pair of old trousers she had made herself a few years back and a tunic one of the men had left in her tent. She put that on.

When she exited the tent, Arya and the Hound were nowhere in sight.

Juliet heard a crash and the clanking of metal. It startled her and she jumped, much to Arya's amusement, who was the one making the sound.

Arya and the Hound had gathered up supplies from the town and had gotten two horses from the stable. Arya was very excited that she now had her own horse and didn't have to sit and endure the Hound's stench.

They saddled and mounted their horses and began their journey to the wall.


	4. at Castle Black

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED SO BAD I WAS ON VACATION AND JUST TRYING TO GET SOMETHING WRITTEN. IT GOT THE MAIN IDEA ACROSS BUT I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DREADFUL PROSE.**

It had taken over two moons, but the 3 of them, dirty, tired, and cold from the journey, arrived at the wall. Juliet could not believe the sheer height of it. It seemed to never end as it merged with the sky somewhere far in the heavens that she couldn't see.

A gate that looked the size of the Hound when he was on a horse guarded the perimeter of Castle Black. Arya was the first to make it to the gate. She screamed up to one of the Brothers in Black at the watchtower that she needed to speak with a man called Jon Snow at once.

Juliet had no idea who this Jon was but she was hoping that he would let them in the gates and give them cloaks and warm food.

Juliet saw a flash of black followed by something white with burning red eyes appear in the window for an instant before they were disappeared.

Jon padded down the stone spiraling stairs of the watch tower three steps at a time, Ghost padding quietly at his heels. He saw her. Arya was there, at Castle Black, he thought it was too good to be true.

The cold wind tickled Arya's nose as she waited with boiling anticipation to see her brother. Finally, the iron door of the tower burst open and the boy she had lost, now in manhood, came barreling at her with alarming speed.

Arya ran towards Jon and Jon picked her up in his arms and spun her around for what felt like an eternity.

"Little sister!" He exclaimed, his toothy grin covering his entire face. After staring at the little sister Jon thought he would never see again, Jon moved his glance over to her companions.

Jon was left speechless after seeing the two people that brought Arya back to him. The first, a man over 6 feet tall, with barley any brown hair on his head, and what little was there was used in an attempt to cover up and horrid burn that occupied the entire left side of his face.

The other was a small girl, barely taller than Arya and just as skinny staring at him. Jon took in her lightly freckled face, her beautiful brown hair that had been matted from the hard journey, her small hands blistered and callused, her cheeks and the tip of her nose, flushed pink from the cold, her lips, naturally curled slightly upward, red from some sort of berry she'd eaten, and finally her eyes. They were deep blue and through them Jon could see into her soul, her eyes met his and as they took in his curly dark hair, rough, slightly unshaven face, her eyes filled with wonder.

Their eye contact was only broken was Arya pulled at his arm. Juliet could barely hear, her ears with ringing and her bones had turned to liquid. She saw the boy and Arya turn and head through the gates. Arya turned back around quickly and motioned for her and the Hound to follow. She did as she was told.

Jon walked, Arya's arm linked in his own. He turned gently and saw the girl gliding gently over the snow, her magical eyes fixed on him, she gave an awkward smile at him and he knew that this was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

***KEEP IN MIND THAT JON NEVER MET YGRITTE**


End file.
